The Christmas Gift
by moxie1
Summary: After Frasier's "famous" Christmas party . . .
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Frasier's apartment, decorated for Christmas.   
Kitchen, after the Christmas party.   
  
[DAPHNE, in her bathrobe, is at the sink, lost in thought,  
rinsing glasses.   
FRASIER, also in a bathrobe, enters from the dining room,  
carrying several champagne glasses.]  
  
FRASIER: Well, this is the last of it, I think. Leave those   
for the morning, why don't you, Daphne.   
[She doesn't acknowledge him] Daphne?  
[Nothing. He raises his voice] Daphne, are you in there somewhere?  
  
DAPHNE:[Startled] What? [Turns around] Oh, Dr. Crane.   
[Turns off the faucet] I'm sorry, did you say something?   
The . . . water, you see . . .  
  
FRASIER:[Putting the glasses down] No, I don't think that's it.  
Daphne, is everything all right?  
  
DAPHNE:[Drying her hands on a dishtowel] What do you mean?  
  
FRASIER: Well, you've been awfully distracted lately, and,  
well, you seemed kind of down at the party this evening.  
I'm concerned, that's all.  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, Dr. Crane, thank you. I guess I've just got a lot  
on my mind these days.  
  
FRASIER: Well, you are facing a momentous event in your life.   
[Off her blank look] You know? Getting married?  
  
DAPHNE:[Flustered] Oh, yes, of course. That is a big decision.  
  
FRASIER: Decision? Maybe I'm missing something, but I was under  
the impression that one had been made?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, yes, yes it had. Has. Oh, dear, Dr. Crane,   
I must just be tired.  
  
FRASIER: Of course. Well, off to bed with you. These chores can wait.  
  
[Doorbell. FRASIER exits the kitchen to answer it.]  
  
FRASIER: [As he nears the door] Good lord, who can this be?  
The party ended two hours ago!  
  
[Opens his front door to reveal NILES, still in his formal party suit.   
DAPHNE, who had started to walk out of the kitchen, looks alarmed   
and backs up into it out of sight]  
  
FRASIER: Niles! Last I knew, you did have a home?  
  
NILES: [Entering] I'm sorry, Frasier. I . . .I just broke up with Mel,  
and, well, this time it's for good.   
  
FRASIER: Oh, I'm so sorry, Niles. Do you want to talk?  
  
NILES: No, no, thank you, it would just be more rehashing of an old tale. Actually, do you know if Daphne's still up?  
  
FRASIER: Niles . . .  
  
NILES: Oh, come on, Frasier, it's not what you're thinking.   
You know I have pledged not to interfere in her life.   
I realize all too well that she's getting married. It's just that,  
I need to talk to her. I still feel badly about what happened tonight.   
I want to apologize again about that embarrassing incident with the gift.  
I don't think I handled it very well. She is still a good friend.  
  
FRASIER: [Looking toward the kitchen] Well, she's just back there  
in the kitch . . .  
  
[The light has been turned off and DAPHNE is gone] Well.   
She must have gone to her room. [Off NILES' pleading look]   
Oh, alright, you know where it is. Just keep your voices down   
and let yourself out. Goodnight.   
[Exits to his bedroom]  
  
[NILES crosses to DAPHNE's room and knocks softly]   
  
NILES: [Through the door] Daphne? I'm sorry to bother you so late,   
but . . .  
  
DAPHNE: [Nervously opening the door] Dr. Crane. I thought you went home.  
  
NILES: [Awkwardly] Well, I did, I mean . . .I took Mel home, but . . .  
I couldn't stop thinking about that . . .thing that happened with your Christmas gift, and . . .  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, don't worry about that, I completely understand. [Hopefully]  
Um, you look a bit shaken. Would you like to come in for a moment?  
  
NILES: Oh, no, Daphne, you must be tired, I don't want to keep you up . . .  
  
DAPHNE: [Gesturing him to enter, he does. She closes the door]   
Oh, it's all right, really. I'm not all that tired, actually.   
Although I should be, what with cleaning up after all those people.   
Um, have a seat, if you like.  
  
[Indicates the foot of the bed]  
  
NILES: [Sitting] Thank you. I am a bit rattled, I guess.   
Mel and I broke up just now, on the way home. We had a huge fight and,   
well, this time, it's for good.  
  
DAPHNE: [Sitting next to him] I know. I heard you telling your brother.   
I'm sorry.  
  
NILES:[Looking confused] But you weren't there when. . .  
oh, you must have been on your way in here when I arrived.  
  
DAPHNE: [Relieved at not being caught eavesdropping]   
Yes. So, Dr. Crane, what happened with Mel?  
  
NILES: Oh, she started to get snippy, and she said a few choice words  
about . . . well, someone I care about, and I'd had it. So, I ended it.   
I guess sometimes it takes a while to see someone's true nature.   
[DAPHNE starts fidgeting and looking quite nervous]   
Are you all right, Daphne?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, yes, it's just . . .well, actually, Dr. Crane,   
I'm . . . glad you stopped by, and really, forget about the gift thing.   
But . . . in light of what's happened, there's something   
I've been wanting to, um . . .no, something I need to talk to you about.  
  
NILES: Daphne, oh, of course, anything.  
  
DAPHNE: [Not looking at him] Oh, dear. This isn't easy. You see, I . . .  
I heard something last week , inadvertently, that I found rather   
startling. I . . .oh . . .  
  
NILES: Daphne, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.   
Has this got something to do with Donny?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, Donny. Um, no, it's . . it's . . ..oh, lord, it's about you!  
  
NILES: Me? Have I done something . . .to offend, or . . .  
  
DAPHNE: [Tension building] Oh, God, please, shut up, Dr. Crane,   
you'll have to let me talk or I'll never get this out!  
  
NILES: Sorry. I'm sorry, Daphne.  
  
DAPHNE: Anyway, it was when your . . .brother was on those back pills,   
and I offered him a massage. He was talking a lot, something about cats,   
I think, and . . .and then he . . .let out a . . . a little secret   
that you apparently have been. . . keeping from me.  
  
NILES: [Softly] Oh, my God.   
  
DAPHNE:I found out later that I was the only one   
who didn't know about it, and . . .  
  
NILES: [Gets up and paces] Daphne, you were never supposed to hear   
about that, at least, oh, not . . .not now, I mean,   
well, you're engaged, and . . .  
  
DAPHNE: [Small smile, almost to herself] Then it's true!  
  
NILES: [Defeated] Daphne, what can I say? I'm sorry.   
  
DAPHNE: [Relaxing a bit] You may not be sorry when you hear   
this next part. Please, come sit down.  
  
NILES: [Sits down, a little farther from her this time]   
Oh, God, what else has my meddling little family been talking about?  
  
DAPHNE: No, Dr. Crane, listen. [Deep breath] Tonight, when you took me   
out on the balcony, I . . .I had another vision. It was so clear,   
it made me shiver. [Smiling at him] You thought I was cold and   
you put your jacket on me. Such a sweet gesture. Then it hit me,   
really strong this time. I saw . . . him again.   
The man I'm meant to be with.  
  
NILES: You mean . . .you're still having visions about that,   
after you've made your decision to marry Donny?  
  
DAPHNE: [Eyes down] Visions have no respect for our decisions, Dr. Crane. Especially if we may be making the wrong decision.   
[NILES looks confused] This time the man of my destiny   
wasn't wearing a red bow tie, like before. He had on a suit and tie,   
much like yours, and . . . this time . . .   
this time I could see his face. [Looking up at him] Your face.   
[NILES is close to hyperventilating] I realized in that instant   
that I love this man. Now that I know . . .who he is.   
Now, please, Dr. Crane . . .I need to hear it from you. . .  
is it really true? Your secret?  
  
NILES: [Gets up and crosses, turns to face her]   
Daphne, what are you saying? Oh, my God, of course it's true.   
I love you. More than I ever thought could be possible. I . .   
I have loved you for so long, I don't even remember when it started.   
But you have been in my thoughts and dreams for years now.   
  
DAPHNE: [Choked up] Then . . .then why didn't you ever say anything?   
  
NILES: [Pacing again] Oh, Daphne, I wanted to, I tried to several times.   
But then you said you wouldn't get involved with a man who was going   
through a divorce, and . . . then, by the time I was divorced . . .  
my . . .attorney got there first.   
  
[He turns around and she is right in front of him.   
She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.   
After the initial shock wears off he returns it, full force]   
  
DAPHNE: [Taking off her engagement ring, putting it on the dresser   
behind them]  
Niles, I am so sorry about all that. You won't have to worry about   
your attorney anymore. You see, I love you, too . . .Niles.   
So very much!  
  
NILES: [Breathless and giddy, he pulls her in for a bear hug]   
Oh, God, Daphne! I can't believe this! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!  
  
DAPHNE: No, my love, you're not dreaming.   
[Running a finger down his temple]  
Isn't this amazing? I've spent all evening wondering how I was going to   
deal with this, and you fall right into my lap. Minus Mel, even.  
  
[She initiates another kiss, more tender this time]   
  
NILES: I would love to fall into your lap!  
  
DAPHNE:[Laughing, then a bit shy] Um, do you . . .would you like   
to stay here with me tonight?  
  
NILES: Oh . . . darling. Ahhhh. It will take every ounce of willpower   
I can gather to say no, but . . .we should give this a bit of time,   
don't you think? To sink in, for one thing.   
  
DAPHNE: Yes, Niles, of course, you're right.   
  
NILES: Besides, I can't imagine what it would do to Dad and Frasier   
to have me show up at the breakfast table tomorrow, coming from here!  
  
DAPHNE: [Laughing] That would be a shock! It's just hard to . . .  
to let you go. Now that I have found you.  
  
[Kisses him deeply]  
  
NILES: Ahh. You invented torture, didn't you?   
  
DAPHNE: Oh, Niles, I didn't mean to. But, please sit with me   
for a moment more. Promise I'll keep hands off.  
  
[Sits on the bed again and motions for him to sit next to her.   
He does, and puts his arm around her shoulders]  
  
NILES: Arms are OK. Daphne, this is so incredible.   
I just can't get over it!  
  
DAPHNE: Me, too. Oh, Niles, hold me a moment. [He squeezes her shoulder]   
I take it Mel's "choice words" were about . . .  
  
NILES: You, yes. She said she saw how I looked at you.   
And a few other things . .   
  
DAPHNE: I love the way you look at me. I wish I'd seen it before.   
Well, no matter now.  
  
NILES: There is one complication left here, you do realize.   
[Off her blank look] Donny?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, right. Donny. Well, I'll meet him tomorrow and break it off.   
He'll be upset, but, well, he'll get past it, I'm sure.   
I mean, it's not like I'm leaving him at the altar or anything!   
If this was destined to happen, better that it be now.  
  
NILES: You know, Frasier's been pulling me away from you for years.   
He always thought he knew what was best for me, and you.   
Can you picture his reaction to this news?  
  
DAPHNE: Yeah, always one to meddle, he is.   
  
[Getting a mischievous look on her face]  
  
I just had an idea. Want to have some fun with him?  
  
NILES: I'd rather have fun with you!  
  
DAPHNE: Muster up that willpower, now. No, seriously. Hear me out.   
Tomorrow morning . . .  
  
[She whispers something in his ear that makes him grin   
like a naughty child]   
  
NILES: Oh, oh, yes, let's do it! Excellent idea!  
  
DAPHNE: All right! Well, I guess you'd better go, then.  
  
[They both get up and walk toward her door]  
  
NILES: You need to get some sleep. Listen, Daphne, um,   
it might be a good idea for us to talk some more, about, well,   
what just happened here, among other things. Why don't you let me   
take you to dinner tomorrow night? I know many quiet, elegant restaurants.  
  
DAPHNE: That sounds wonderful. A real date!   
We'll make our plans in the morning.   
  
[They kiss again, then she opens the door and pats him on the butt]  
  
Come on, now. Out.   
  
NILES: Goodnight, my sweet girl.   
  
[She watches as he tiptoes through the darkened hallway and   
closes her door softly. He tiptoes to the front door,   
nearly trips over the coffee table, and exits quietly]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Christmas Gift part 2

  
  
  
  
Frasier's apartment, the next morning.   
  
[FRASIER, in his bathrobe, enters from his room.   
DAPHNE, dressed in a skirt and blouse, enters from the kitchen   
with a pot of coffee]  
  
DAPHNE: [Very cheery] Oh, good morning, Dr. Crane. I hope you slept well.  
  
FRASIER: [Sitting at the dining room table] Good morning, Daphne.   
You seem quite chipper this morning.  
  
DAPHNE: [Pouring his coffee] Ah, yes. The Christmas season and all.   
And, well, you know how it is when you're in love.  
  
FRASIER: Yes, I think I can remember that far back.  
  
DAPHNE: Now, don't be so cynical. There's someone out there for you.   
I know it.  
  
[MARTIN enters from his bedroom. Phone rings, he picks it up.]  
  
MARTIN: For you, Daph. Donny.  
  
DAPHNE: [Taking the phone from him] Thank you, Mr. Crane.   
I need to talk to him.   
  
[Takes the phone into the kitchen]  
  
MARTIN:[Sitting at the table, as FRASIER pours his coffee and his dad's] Morning, Frasier. Great party last night.  
  
FRASIER: Well, in spite of the competition from the man upstairs . . .  
[Smiling at his own joke] well, not THE man upstairs . . .  
it wasn't too shabby, if I do say so myself.  
  
MARTIN: Did I hear the doorbell after I went to my room?  
  
FRASIER: [Gravely] Oh, yes. Niles stopped back.   
It seems that he and Mel are history.  
  
MARTIN: Oh, good. I couldn't take another weird daughter-in-law.  
  
[FRASIER shoots him a look]   
  
FRASIER: Look, Dad, Niles is probably going to stop by this morning.   
He'll need our comfort and support.  
  
[As MARTIN says "OK, OK", Doorbell. DAPHNE enters from the kitchen,   
replaces the phone, and goes to the door. Opens it, revealing NILES   
in his usual suit. They throw their arms around each other and kiss passionately, letting it last a moment. FRASIER's jaw drops,   
MARTIN just grins]  
  
MARTIN: Well! Looks like someone else is giving him comfort and support!  
  
NILES: [Formally, as they break apart] Good morning, Daphne.  
  
DAPHNE: Morning, Dr. Crane  
  
NILES: [Crossing to the dining room with DAPHNE following.   
She goes to the kitchen and retrieves another cup] Morning Dad, Frasier.   
[Sits at the table] And how is everyone after another of   
Frasier's stellar soirees?  
  
DAPHNE: [To NILES, offering the cup] Coffee, Dr. Crane?  
  
NILES: [Taking it] Oh, yes, thank you. You know, Frasier,   
you might want to close your mouth. I think I saw a fly buzzing around.   
  
DAPHNE: I'll just go and fetch the muffins.  
  
[Exits to kitchen. MARTIN is following all this with amusement]  
  
FRASIER: [Finally able to speak] Niles! What the hell was that !!?  
  
NILES: [Innocently, pouring coffee] What was what?  
  
FRASIER: [Gesturing wildly] You!! Daphne!! The door!!  
  
NILES: [Feigning confusion, then "gets it"] Ohhhhh, you mean . . .  
  
FRASIER: Yes, I mean . . .  
  
NILES: [Lightly] Just a friendly morning greeting. [Takes a sip]  
  
MARTIN: Yeah, Fraish, what's wrong with it?  
  
FRASIER: Shut up, Dad! [To DAPHNE, who is setting the muffins on the table]   
Well, Daphne?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, he's right. We always say hello like that.   
  
[Sits next to NILES]  
  
FRASIER:[Still very agitated] Not if I've been conscious here   
the last seven years!   
  
[NILES and DAPHNE can't contain it any longer and burst out laughing]  
  
FRASIER: Would someone mind telling me just what the hell is going on??  
  
NILES: Daphne, I think it's time to give it up. [She nods]   
Frasier, Daphne and I had a little talk last night, and   
  
FRASIER: [Getting up and crossing into the living room.   
DAPHNE and NILES follow him] Niles, you said you weren't going to   
interfere with her! Where are your ethics? My God, man, you . . .  
you told her!  
  
DAPHNE: No, he didn't. He didn't have to.  
  
NILES: Someone else did.  
  
FRASIER: Well, who would have done something like that?  
  
DAPHNE &  
NILES: [Together as she sits on the sofa, he on the arm next to her]   
You.  
  
FRASIER: What???  
  
DAPHNE: [As NILES puts his arm around her shoulder]   
Dr. Crane, remember your backache last week?  
  
NILES: It seems that narcotic pain killers give my brother loose lips.  
  
FRASIER: [Sitting on the other side of the sofa] Oh, dear lord.   
I can't believe it. I don't remember anything about it.  
  
DAPHNE:I knew you didn't, so I kept it to myself.   
You did remember your remark about your father's chair, though.  
  
FRASIER: [Warning] Daphne . . .  
  
MARTIN: [Coming in and sitting in said chair] Still, Daph,   
your finding out about Niles doesn't explain all this!  
  
DAPHNE: Well, Mr. Crane, you see, things haven't been exactly   
all blissful with Donny and me anyway. I was starting to have   
nagging doubts about us. Then when I found out how Niles felt about me,   
I [Looking up at NILES] started to look at your younger son   
a bit differently.   
  
NILES: I was clueless, I swear.  
  
DAPHNE:I couldn't imagine how someone like Niles could care for me   
that way, even though we have been good friends. But the more I   
thought about it, the more I . . . I liked it.   
But it was all so confusing . . .  
  
NILES: I came back last night, as I said, to apologize . . .  
  
FRASIER: It's OK, Niles. I believe you. So, Daphne?  
  
DAPHNE: Well, I know you don't believe in my visions, Dr. Crane,   
but . . .I had my last one, about this. Last night at the party.   
It confirmed it, for me, anyway.  
  
NILES: So, when she found out about Mel and me . . .  
  
DAPHNE: I just had to speak up . . .  
  
NILES: And I couldn't deny it . . .  
  
FRASIER: Ok, you two, I get the picture. This is just . . .incredible.   
Well, what can I say, but . . .congratulations! To both of you!  
  
[They all stand up, hugs all around]  
  
MARTIN: Finally, one of my sons has a girlfriend I can live with!   
In fact, one I do live with!  
  
DAPHNE: Thank you, Mr. Crane.   
  
NILES: Frasier, uh, sorry about, well, goofing on you like that.  
  
DAPHNE: It was my idea. We just couldn't resist.  
  
FRASIER: Oh, it's all right. I probably deserved it,   
for all my meddling over the years.  
  
NILES:[Patting him on the back] Well, Frasier, this time,   
ya meddled good. Even if you didn't realize it.  
  
FRASIER: Thank you, brother. I'll cherish the compliment.  
  
DAPHNE: [Taking her coat and purse from the coat rack]   
Well, I'd better be off. I have to meet Donny, and, you know . . .  
  
NILES:[Taking her in his arms] Do you want me to come with you?   
Moral support?  
  
DAPHNE: Thank you, Niles, but, no. Sometimes we have to do   
our own laundry.  
  
NILES: OK. [Kissing her forehead] I'll call you later about dinner.  
  
DAPHNE: I'll be here. [Softly] I love you, Niles. Don't forget that.  
  
NILES: How could I? I love you, too, Daphne. Good luck!  
  
DAPHNE: Thanks. I'll be OK. I love all you old sods!  
  
[Exits through front door]  
  
MARTIN: Well, I better get cleaned up if I'm going to meet Duke   
and the gang. [Patting NILES on his arm] Congratulations again, son.   
Take good care of her. She is one special lady.  
  
NILES: Thanks, Dad. Don't I know it!  
  
[MARTIN exits toward his room. NILES comes back to the living room,   
sits on the couch. FRASIER hands him his coffee cup.]  
  
FRASIER: Niles. I'm still stunned. I don't know what to say.  
  
NILES: Well, for starters, say that you're happy for me?  
  
FRASIER: Oh, Niles, of course! Amazing. Winning your dream woman   
like that. I dare say, it kind of gives me a ray of hope.  
  
NILES: Frasier, you just never know. Your perfect mate could be   
someone right under your nose.  
  
FRASIER:Oh, Niles, I doubt that . ..  
  
[Front door opens, enter ROZ]  
  
ROZ:Oh, hi, guys! I hope you don't mind, it was unlocked.   
Hey, I bumped into Daphne in the hallway, and she looked so happy,   
even . . .radiant. What's going on?  
  
NILES: [With a glance at FRASIER, ushering ROZ toward the couch]   
Well, Roz, the most amazing thing has happened. You see . . .  
  
[Cut to FRASIER, who, chin in hand, has a small smile on his face]  
  
  



End file.
